Do Not Disturb
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: La vio una noche en el bar, esa chica sin nombre le beso, le llamo y arrastro a una espiral de pasion como la que nunca habia conocido. Sabia que estaba mal, sabia que estaba siendo infiel a su pareja pero nada de eso importo al final de la noche . . . Eran ellos dos en una habitacion de hotel con un letrero que leia "No Molestar" [KamiJirou] [Lemon]


La música del lugar retumbaba singularmente fuerte ese día.

Y es que él sabía bien cómo es que las cosas solían ser en ese bar, sus amigos y él estaban acostumbrados a reunirse allí cada fin de semana para conversar, discutir la semana y todas las tonterías típicas de amigos en sus veintes. Admiró la cerveza que descansaba entre sus manos, no había bebido demasiado, pero tampoco una cantidad que le evitara sentirse un tanto suelto de lengua, por lo que su amigo Hanta tuvo que comerse uno de esos típicos desfogues de tu mejor amigo borracho.

—¿Sabes? Detesto ver a Kiri y Mina juntos —Comentó de la nada el joven de cabellos rubios, al instante su amigo casi escupió la bebida que tenía en labios, pues no vio eso venir. Tosió ligeramente, limpiándose el mentón sutilmente antes de ver hacia él un tanto incrédulo.

—¿De qué hablas Kami? —Antes de comenzar a especular es que prefirió preguntar, la relación entre los otros dos mejores amigos de ambos era algo de años, desde la escuela secundaria según sabían. Kaminari suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello de forma más que dramática.

—Es que . . . Detesto verlos _tan _felices juntos ¿Sabes? Me provocan celos, no de Kiri por Mina en específico, sino de su relación —Trató de dejar todo en claro pues no quería que se confundiera como si tuviera un interés amoroso en su mejor amiga en el mundo, ante esto el pelinegro soltó una carcajada que dejaba ver su reluciente dentadura blanca.

—Pero hermano, tú sales con una linda chica ¿No? ¿Qué tienes que envidiarles? —Y es que, hasta donde él sabía, su amigo con complejo de ratón eléctrico estaba en una relación de ya más de medio año con una adorable chica católica extremista. La sola mención de su pareja hizo al rubio arrugar los labios con un rostro que fácilmente haría pensar que estaba estreñido.

—La cosa es . . . Aunque Ibara es una chica genial, en serio que sí, ella no—Trató de ponerlo en palabras que no le hicieran sonar como un rotundo pelmazo— Ella . . . Es más como mi mamá que mi novia ¿Sabes de qué hablo? Y los "Horn Buddys" por allí son más bien los "Horny Buddys" —Se quejó sin pudor alguno antes de dar otro largo trago a su botella, los constantes "escapes" de Mina y Eijiro eran muy conocidos por sus amigos, en más de una ocasión tuvieron la desgracia de topárselos en pleno acto sexual, ya fuese en el departamento que compartían o incluso en la facultad cuando estudiaban juntos un par de años atrás.

—¡Viejo! Una relación no es solo sexo ¿Sabes? Digo, quizás no lo hagas todos los días pero—Iba a seguir con su sermón cuando notó _algo_ en la cara de su amigo que le hizo callar, al instante rectificó su frase—¿Todas las semanas? —Ni una reacción—. . . ¿Meses? —Entonces Denki solo pegó la cabeza a la barra, Hanta en verdad que no se lo creía—Kami . . . Hermano, amigo, compadre . . . Ustedes lo han hecho ¿No? —¡Qué llevaban casi ocho meses juntos!

—No. —Una respuesta rotunda que simplemente dejó al contrario congelado, sencillamente no se lo creía . . . ¿Kaminari Denki, el chico más coqueto y gigoló que hubiera conocido tenía ocho meses en una relación sin sexo? Antes de eso estuvo casi tres meses sin una relación así que . . . ¡Denki tenía un año célibe! ¡Dios bendito!

—. . . Eso es terrible. —No sabía qué decirle, no sabía cómo apoyarle. Usualmente cuando las chicas eran el problema, era a Denki al que recurrían, de seis idioteces que decía, una solía ser efectiva—Solo quiero que sepas, que sin importar lo que pase cuentas con- ¡Setsuna! —Alzó la mano al instante de ver a la chica entrar por la puerta del bar, esta no tardó en saltar de emoción y salir corriendo hacia él— ¡Te cuidas, Denks! —Dicho esto, fue abandonado, pues el pelinegro salió corriendo hacia la chica y la atrapó en brazos, dándose un profundo beso en plena pista de baile. La efusiva relación del chico con la muchacha era bien conocida.

—¡Gracias por nada, cabrón! — Le maldijo sin despegar la cabeza de la barra. Sus amigos le abandonaban para irse a besuquear con sus parejas, en el caso de Mina y Kirishima entre ellos, dejándolo solo . . . Bueno, él era quien solía hacer eso en la Universidad cuando los abandonaba para irse a follar con cuanta chica conseguía, así que era karmaticamente correcto, aun así-

Alzó la mano pidiendo otra cerveza, ahogaría sus penas en alcohol, eso era lo mejor para estas situaciones sin duda alguna, después de todo ¿Qué más le podía pasar?

Pero, como una señal del cielo, la música del lugar cambió . . . Una fuerte tonada de guitarra eléctrica que lo hizo alzar y bajar la cabeza ligeramente, dando topetazos a la barra al ritmo de esta antes que una voz le llenara los oídos con el sonido más bello que él jamás hubiera escuchado . . .

—_I think we should make out . . . _—Alzó la cabeza casi al instante, topándose con que el sitio a su derecha había sido ocupado por una persona . . . Por una chica.

Empezó desde sus pies, curiosamente usaba pesadas botas militares por encima de sus ajustados jeans que dejaban ver piernas delgadas y muslos medianamente anchos, ni mucho, ni poco. Llegó a una cintura bien formada que a la vez delataba un bien formado "trasero de burbuja", su favorito, y un vientre descubierto por una ombliguera al menos en la parte frontal, pues la chica usaba una chaqueta de cuero sobre los hombros que cubría la mayor parte, su busto era pequeño, juraría le cabría cada pecho en una palma y sin escote alguno, entonces llegó a su rostro . . . Y podría haberse quedado una hora viendo su rostro.

Labios pequeños, pintados de un curioso morado oscuro, una nariz delicada, pómulos pálidos sin rubor alguno, ojos de un curioso tono oscuro ¿Ónix? Definitivamente eran de color Ónix, cabello púrpura oscuro, corto, era . . .

—Perfecta . . . —No contuvo la palabra, más bien no pudo contenerla, la chica había estado viendo hacia adelante pero ante la curiosa descripción giró el rostro en su dirección y en el instante que sus ojos se conectaron con los dorados del muchacho . . . El tiempo se detuvo.

Fue extraño, normalmente detestaba que las personas se le quedaran viendo pero . . . No con ese completo desconocido, sus pequeños labios se doblaron en una sonrisa que él no tardó en responder de forma torpe. Denki trató de formular una frase, algo inteligente que decir, algo coqueto, algo sagaz . . . Algo además de sonreír como un completo idiota, pero nada salía de su cabeza que parecía haber hecho cortocircuito.

—Yo . . . Yo soy —Por fin pudo poner dos y dos juntos sin que el resultado fuera pez, pero antes de poder presentarse formalmente, ella le tomó de la camiseta . . . Y le jaló con violencia en un brusco beso.

Eléctrico.

Así fue ese inesperado beso con esa perfecta desconocida, la chica le besó con intensidad casi al instante, usando su otra mano para pasar los dedos por sus salvajes cabellos rubios y antes de darse cuenta, de analizar siquiera lo que estaba haciendo o sopesar aunque fuese un poco su clara infidelidad, solo la besó de vuelta, uniendo sus propios movimientos de labios a los ajenos mientras la jalaba por la cintura, sintiendo el aliento ajeno con una pizca de bourbon que seguro había bebido previamente esa noche.

La lengua de la chica relamió sus labios y él no tardó en darle acceso. Esto no era como besar a su novia en lo más mínimo: Esta chica era brusca, ruda, hacía todo a su manera, a su ritmo . . . ¡Y lo estaba volviendo loco! No podía negar lo excitante de la situación, lo mucho que le gustaba sentir como le jalaba la camisa o como apretaba su cabello durante el beso, era esa pasión lo que le faltaba en la vida, y para su desgracia, había sido demasiada pasión, pues con solo ese beso logró provocar una _reacción_ en sus cuartos inferiores que ella pudo sentir al restregarse un poco con su cuerpo durante dicho beso.

Tras casi tres minutos de constantes besos es que por fin se separaron, o más bien ella le jaló del cabello para que se separaran por la fuerza. La vio relamerse el labio inferior, él estaba jadeando, sorprendido de todo lo ocurrido.

—. . . Sin nombres. —Por fin la escuchó hablar de nueva cuenta, ¿A qué se refería con eso? —Saldré en un avión mañana al mediodía, es casi un hecho que no me volverás a ver en tu vida. —Ahora entendía mucho menos, pero un jalón y nuevo beso seguro que puso muchas ideas en su cabeza haciéndole casi dar un respingo de emoción—Me gusta tu voz . . . —Murmuró tras dicho contacto, gracioso pues, apenas le había dicho 3 palabras.

—A mí la tuya . . . Eres . . . Increíble —No podía ni formar una oración completa, la chica puso una sonrisa.

—Me pregunto . . . —La misma mano que antes se paseó por su cabello ahora le acariciaba la mejilla, el pulgar ajeno delineó su labio inferior lentamente —_¿Cómo __sonará__ cuando te corras . . .?_ — Si antes había tenido una pequeña _reacción_ ahora tenía suerte que su erección no le reventara el pantalón allí mismo, esa chica en verdad que era demasiado para él.

Sabía que eso estaba mal, sabía que él tenía una pareja esperándolo en su departamento, sabía que debía alejarse de esa desconocida que le invitaba a pecar . . . Pero es que era demasiado bueno para ser real.

—¿Por qué no lo averiguas, chica desconocida. . .? —Le devolvió la pregunta con su mejor tono de seducción, esto solo la hizo sonreír aún más, provocando que usara su dedo para jalarle el cuello de la camiseta.

—Vamos entonces . . . Averigüemos si los rubios o castaños se divierten más . . . —Comenzó a jalarle lejos de la barra, había dejado suficiente para pagar lo de ambos y un tanto de más. Le jaló de la camisa de nueva cuenta, haciéndolo separarse de la barra y él la siguió como si estuviera en un trance.

Pasaron entre personas desconocidas por la pista de baile, cada cuando ella giraba para dirigirle una mirada que borraba cualquier tipo de pensamiento de su cráneo. Estaban a solo unos metros de la salida principal cuando una voz le sacó de su fantasía.

—¡Oí, Denki! ¡¿A dónde vas bro?! —El rubio parpadeó, reconocía esa voz . . . ¿Kirishima? Se giró al tiempo que detenía su avance, su amigo pelirrojo estaba junto a su amiga pelirrosa que solo le veía con incredulidad. La chica desconocida por igual se detuvo y de solo ver lo que sucedía soltó un bufido acercándose al rubio para poder hablarle al oído, hablando en un tono suficientemente alto para que le escuchara a través de la música del sitio, pero nadie más le oyera excepto él.

—Estoy en el hotel Shinketsu . . . Habitación 1334, último piso. Si te tardas, olvídate de todo. —Tras esto le soltó, alejándose del lugar. Denki quedó en silencio viéndola irse, después giró hacia sus amigos . . . Jamás en su vida necesitó tanto un consejo como en ese momento.

—¿Quién era ella? —El pelirrojo preguntó primero, a lo que el rubio solo hizo un gesto de que le acompañaran afuera. No tardaron mucho en salir, el ambiente frío de la ciudad se dejó sentir casi al instante, y solo el ruido amortiguado de la música dentro del sitio invadía la calle un tanto desolada para ser un fin de semana—Denki, ¿Quién era ella? —Era de las pocas veces que podía escucharse a Eijiro siendo tan serio, algo sin duda no le gustó de esa misteriosa chica.

—No lo sé, no me dijo su nombre. —Eso era mala señal.

—¿E ibas a ir con ella sin pensarlo . . .? —Ante la pregunta de la pelirrosa, el rubio solo asintió.

—Si, íbamos a su hotel — Otra muy mala señal.

—Kami, cariño . . . —Normalmente Mina era la que apoyaba las ideas locas de su amigo, pero solo cuando involucraban lanzarse de una escalera montado en un trineo o algo parecido, no el ser infiel a su actual pareja—¿Acaso te diste otro electrochoque y se te fundieron los pocos sesos que te quedan? —Arrugó el entrecejo al instante, le daría bronca por esto.

—Escuchen chicos, no quiero pedirles que comprendan esto pero . . . —Su cerebro buscaba maquinar una buena explicación para lo que planeaba hacer, pero la verdad no había forma de explicar esto sin parecer un completo cretino.

—¿Pero? —Como siempre, Kirishima era ese amigo con el que podía contar, al menos para que le escuchara.

—. . . Okay, no lo sé ¡Pero escúchenme aquí! —Alzó ambas manos para evitar algún golpe sorpresivo de Mina—Yo _s__é_ que esto está mal y sé que soy un perfecto cretino por esto pero . . . Esa chica me acaba de voltear el mundo —Apuntó hacia atrás, en la misma dirección que la, desde ahora llamada chica X, se había ido—Y **necesito** saber qué pasa con esa chica, necesito verla de nuevo . . . Les prometo que terminaré con Ibara mañana temprano, que no volveré a hacer algo como esto en toda mi vida y que Mina puede darme una patada doble atómica giratoria en la quijada. Pero ahora, debo irme. La mejor noche de mi vida o una secuestradora que me sacará los órganos, me está esperando—A pesar de que podía salir corriendo, no lo hizo . . . Parte de sí quería aunque fuese una pequeña señal de aprobación de sus amigos.

La pareja se vio entre sí, era sin duda una situación complicada y si bien ellos no eran precisamente amigos de la pareja del rubio, o más bien no les agradaba en lo mínimo, pero no lo admitirían, tampoco podían aprobar sus acciones que eran claramente incorrectas . . . Aun así.

—Corre campeón, pero si te contagian clamidia no nos culpes—Fue el comentario de la pelirrosa mientras el chico a su lado solo alzó su pulgar con una enorme sonrisa.

—Cuídate Denki, si necesitas ayuda o te secuestran, recuerda llamarnos—No había amigos mejores que ellos . . . Eso o descuidados, pero Denki no estaba para preocuparse por esas cosas, así que solo tomó aire antes de salir corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

_Hotel Shinketsu.  
10:35 de la noche.  
__Último__ piso del hotel._

Ahora la tenía delante, la puerta con el número que ella le había indicado, el 1334 se podía leer en relucientes letras doradas dejando claro que eso era una Suite de lujo ¿Quién rayos era esa chica . . .? Alzó su mano listo para tocar pero . . .

_I think we should make out  
In a few hours I'm getting on a plane  
There's a pretty safe bet you'll never see me again, yeah_

¿Era esto correcto? Bajó su mano y la llevó directo a su bolsillo para sacar su teléfono móvil, su fondo de pantalla era una fotografía de su novia Ibara, que sonreía con dulzura y el solo verla le hizo sentir un martillazo de culpa.

—Esto no . . . —Murmuró para sí, no, no era correcto.

_I love your accent  
I wonder what it'll sound like when you cum  
Let's see if Blondes or Brunettes are more fun_

Pero de nuevo el destino jugó en su contra, pues justo cuando en su mente parecía fijarse la idea de no cometer tal acto pecaminoso . . . La puerta se abrió, la misteriosa chica X venía de salida y no lucía nada contenta o al menos no lo hacía hasta que lo vio frente a su puerta. Al instante la sonrisa le volvió al rostro, una sonrisa que hizo el mundo del rubio darse vuelta nuevamente.

—Al fin llegaste. —Dijo únicamente mientras estiraba su mano para cogerlo de la camisa, apretando con firmeza. Él sabía que debía hacer algo al respecto, decir lo que fuera pero . . . Simplemente no podía, estaba trabado por ella y de hecho no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse cuando esta le quitó el móvil con la otra mano viendo la fotografía que adornaba su fondo de pantalla—¿Y esta chica es . . .? —No le jaló dentro como esperaba, quedaron a la mitad del arco de la puerta mientras Denki sentía que la había cagado en grande.

_I'm on the very top floor room 1334  
There's a king size bed but we can do it on the floor  
Turn your cellphone off, leave a sign on the door  
_

—Ella es . . . Es . . . — Trató de pensar en una mentira lógica, pues no podía decir que era su hermana ante las claras diferencias entre ambos ¿Una buena amiga? Eso sonaría vagamente lógico, pero no—

—¿Acaso es tu novia? —La pregunta le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría, su mera expresión facial dejaba más que claro había dado en el blanco con su comentario.

—Yo . . . —¿Qué podía decir para no sonar como un completo cretino? Se mordió el labio pero sin darle mas tiempo de respuesta, la chica se le acercó dándole otro brusco beso, este no lo correspondió mas no por no desearlo, sino por el shock del momento, en especial cuando ella se separó mostrándole cómo apagaba el teléfono y lo dejaba en una pequeña mesa junto a la entrada, caminando dentro tras soltarle la camisa.

—Esta noche, yo soy la única en tu vida. —Si necesitaba que le dijeran algo para borrar la culpabilidad de su cabeza, sin duda eso había funcionado de maravilla—Pasa . . . Y no olvides poner el letrero —Parpadeó confundido ¿El qué . . .?

En la misma mesa donde su móvil apagado estaba había un pequeño letrero de color brillante y blanco que leía 3 simples palabras . . .

**Do not Disturb. (No molestar)**

_That says __**"Do not disturb"**_

La puerta se cerró y se olvidó del mundo que había detrás de esta.

Solo importaban esas cuatro paredes de color terciopelo, sin dudarlo era un sitio de lujo digno de las personas con más dinero posible. Tragó saliva una última vez antes de fijarse en la misteriosa chica X que se retiraba la chaqueta de cuero, dejando ver lo que su top permitía admirar: Hombros delgados y pálidos, tenía un par de tatuajes en ellos que parecían ser pétalos de profundo color morado.

—Eres perfecta . . . —Su voz rompió el silencio mientras la chica se giraba para verlo a los ojos, no se notaba cohibida pero si halagada por su comentario.

—Tú no estás mal—Había algo en el rostro del muchacho que la tenía fascinada, ¿Serían sus ojos dorados? ¿Ese singular mechón negro que representaba un rayo en su cabellera rubia? ¿El hecho que la veía con total devoción? No lo sabía, pero desde el instante que le vio en el bar supo bien que deseaba besarlo hasta enloquecer.

Se acercaron uno al otro antes de que esas zarpas que ella llamaba dedos le tomaran del rostro, apretándole las mejillas y le jalaban a un beso del que ya no tenía escapatoria.

_Let's take our clothes off  
I wanna show you my hidden tattoo  
That nobody ever gets to see but you do_

Intoxicante, solo así podía describir a misteriosa chica de quien no conocía el nombre siquiera, pero planeaba hacer suya esa noche. Los dedos de la contraria recorrieron su rostro pasando a su cuello y finalmente a su chaqueta, tirándola hacia atrás terminando en sus brazos, palpando cada centímetro que su camiseta no cubría y deleitándose con que el muchacho tenía una musculatura bastante notable, ni exagerada ni nula, sino justo de su tipo.

—Quítame la ropa. —No estaba seguro del porqué, pero había algo en el demandante tono de la peli morada que lo volvía completamente loco. No tardó mucho en obedecer, llevó sus manos al borde inferior del top ajeno y comenzó a subirlo, cada pulgada de piel que iba descubriendo le hacía sentir un cosquilleo que le recorría la columna entera, tras pasar por sobre su busto, solo requirió un poco de ayuda de la chica para retirar la prenda y quedar solo en un sujetador de color negro que le hizo tragar saliva—¿Decepcionado? —No se sorprendería si lo estaba, pues su tamaño no era algo prominente, pero como respuesta recibió un apretón ligero en el pecho derecho mientras le volvían a besar.

Esta vez fue él quien inició todo, quien marcó el ritmo de la acción dejando que la de ojos oscuros se sintiera por primera vez en la noche sobrepasada por el rubio que, sin pensarlo introdujo su lengua en la boca ajena comenzando con un descarado juego donde buscaban someter al otro a pesar de que el ganador sería algo irrelevante, pues ambos lo disfrutaban a más no poder. Un paso atrás, seguido de otro y antes de darse cuenta, la chica se dio contra la cama cayendo de culo en esta mientras el rubio se sujetaba la manga derecha de la camiseta.

—Tú eres perfecta . . . Todo en ti lo es. —Remarcó sin pudor alguno, palabras halagadoras sin duda pero que fácilmente podían considerarse una mentira dicha solo por la situación . . . Si no fuera porque los profundos ojos dorados que la veían dejaban en claro que todo era verdad. Ella no lo entendía, pero sabía que él decía la verdad, o al menos, él creía que esa era la absoluta realidad; eso le encantaba de él. Un simple tirón bastó para que ahora él estuviera desnudo del torso, la prenda volando lejos y fuera de la vista pues ya no era necesaria.

—Las chicas deben ser muy idiotas para caer en tus palabrerías—Una burla en medio del juego previo podría ser algo que apagara la flama, pero lejos de esto, le sacó una risa al muchacho que se puso de rodillas sobre la cama justo frente a ella y vio sus manos guiadas al pantalón contrario en una implícita orden de que se lo quitara.

—¿Eso te vuelve una idiota? —Preguntó de forma mezquina causándole un ceño fruncido pero con la misma sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

—Eres un cretino. . . —Y extrañamente eso le gustaba. Cuando su pantalón se vio desabrochado, ella se recostó usando sus codos para sujetarse y verle a los ojos—Anda . . . Quítamelos; _quiero mostrarte el tatuaje que nadie puede ver . . . __**solo t**__**ú**__**. **_—Con solo esas palabras hizo su garganta secarse de nueva cuenta ¿Qué pasaba con esta chica . . .?

_Oh baby let me taste ya, shake ya, tie you up and break ya  
'Cause I've been alone, left on my own for too long  
Oh damn, too long, too long, too long, I say come on_

Conforme fue retirando el pantalón de la chica es que pudo verlo, justo debajo del borde de su braga negra, en la parte superior de su muslo izquierdo había múltiples notas musicales que lejos de estar dibujadas sobre un pentagrama musical . . . Eran guiadas por un relámpago. ¿Era esto una broma? ¿Una coincidencia del destino? No podía ponerle un cómo, porqué o algo de lógica siquiera, pero si estaba seguro de que era la cosa más _sexy _que jamás hubiera visto en su miserable vida.

—¿Te gusta . . .? —La pregunta sobraba sin duda alguna pero no podía decir palabra alguna pues sentía la lengua atrofiada de la sorpresa así que asintió a duras penas antes que ella se alzara solo un poco y lo sujetara del cabello, arrancándole un gruñido que era difícil saber si era de placer o dolor, quizá un poco de ambos entremezclados—Entonces bésalo . . . Besa mi tatuaje y todo lo que desees de mí. —Un fuerte jalón le hizo acabar con el rostro entre los muslos ajenos y le hizo entender una cosa: Definitivamente le gustaba como ella le maltrataba.

Un lento beso fue dejado sobre una de las notas musicales, el mero contacto fue eléctrico y la hizo suspirar suavemente . . . Pues de allí en adelante él ya no fue suave o tierno, sus manos se afianzaron de los muslos de la chica para hacerla abrir las piernas aún más, mientras múltiples besos eran dejados sobre ese escondido tatuaje suyo hasta llegar a su ropa interior, la cual no se quedó mucho más tiempo en lugar, pues con un simple tirón la dejó a la altura de los muslos y un tirón más le dejó sacárselas de encima por completo.

—Ansioso . . . —Dijo entre una leve risa antes que Denki le enmudeciera con una maliciosa sonrisa.

—No . . . _Hambriento. _—Fue su respuesta antes de ir directo hacia la intimidad de la chica sin nombre, atacando con largas lamidas y descarados jugueteos, usando su lengua en el punto mas sensible contrario, arrancando sonoros gemidos de la peli morada que apretó más el agarre de los dorados cabellos de su recién encontrado amante.

Sabía bien en que se había metido cuando escogió a ese desconocido muchacho en la barra del bar; sus ojos destilaban emociones, sus facciones delataban un corazón agitado que no medía lo que hacía o decía, un alma completamente opuesta a la de ella que usualmente se regía por la razón, pero ahora era puro instinto, pasión y deseo que no fijaba un rumbo . . . Solo un objetivo. Su espalda se arqueaba, su cuerpo temblaba y ya no podía mantener la mirada fija en él, sino en el techo mientras sus labios dejaban salir gemido tras gemido, pues el rubio estaba sin duda hambriento y ahora la estaba devorando entera.

—_Joder . . . Joder . . . No te detengas_—El oírla hablarle de tal forma, que la figura imponente que antes le había mostrado se rompiera ante el placer, hacía al joven Kaminari sentirse extasiado a un punto que no creía posible. La culpabilidad de su acto infiel le seguía carcomiendo por dentro, pero a cada segundo que pasaba, esa culpa iba extinguiéndose, ahogada en un mar de deseo y lujuria. Ella no estaba mejor, no gustaba de sentirse fuera de control, detestaba la idea de no tener las riendas de toda situación que viviese ¿Pero con él? ¿Con ese desconocido? Amaba el sentir su interior quemarse, ¡Al carajo el autocontrol! —_Basta . . . __**¡Hazlo de una vez! **_—Jaló con fuerza su cabello para hacerlo separarse de su sexo, amaba la sensación, pero quería algo mucho mejor, quería sentirlo en ella, que fuesen uno y, eso ya no podía esperar.

Trato de asentir pero era imposible con el agarre que tenia de su cabello, no fue hasta verse liberado que se pudo levantar de la cama jadeando con dificultad. Aun podía sentir el sabor de ella en sus labios haciéndole relamerse suavemente antes de desabrochar su pantalón mientras movía sus pies para retirarse los zapatos por igual, suerte usaba zapatillas cómodas y no algo mas complejo de retirar o seguro mataría la pasión del momento. Un movimiento basto para quedar solo en bóxer mientras alzaba un pie y posteriormente el otro para liberarse de la prenda, claro está que antes de retirarse la ultima pieza de ropa le tomaron de la muñeca y le jalaron con violencia haciendo que cayese de culo en la cama antes de ser montado por la chica que le tomo por las muñecas haciendo que las pegara a la cama.

—¡He-Hey! ¡¿Qué pasa?! —No era que le molestara tener ese trasero sobre su entrepierna pero definitivamente no vio eso venir.

—Quiero probarte, romperte, atarte y someterte —Bueno, eso definitivamente le callo la boca al rubio que solo vio esos profundos ojos oscuros viéndole con hambre total. Soltó sus muñecas sabiendo que no las movería, no sin su permiso al menos, para sujetar sus mejillas y usar los pulgares para apretar las mismas—He estado mucho tiempo sola, sola con este vacío que nadie puede llenar . . . Mi alma esta hueca, muerta—Entonces una ligera sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro—Pero cuando te vi . . . Encendiste una luz que no debería existir y aunque sea por una noche, aunque jamás sepa tu nombre, aunque sepamos que esto esta mal—Dejo un beso en sus labios, el primer beso suave que le había dado desde que se conocieron—Seamos uno como si nos amaramos, se mío como si no fuera a dejarte en la mañana y seré tuya como si no tuvieras a alguien que amas de verdad—

No pensó ver ese lado de la misteriosa chica, un pequeño punto vulnerable en esa armadura de seriedad y rudeza que había mostrado desde que la conoció una hora atrás. Sentía su soledad, su tristeza, sentía todo lo que ella había descrito como algo genuino en lugar de solo una intrincada mentira que buscara obtener de el lo que ella deseaba para poder tirarlo a la basura cuando la necesidad primaria fuera satisfecha. Al principio pensó que todo esto era un juego para ella, que seria solo "Otro tonto" en su lista y su rostro se perdería en sus memorias rápidamente para jamás ser recordado . . . ¿Pero ahora? No sabía que pensar.

No entendía a esa chica.

No comprendía en lo mínimo que quería.

Pero de lo que si estaba seguro, completa e indudablemente . . . _Es que estaba loco por ella._

Palabras sobraban para explicar cuan de acuerdo estaba con su propuesta y la mejor forma de dejarla saberlo fue con un beso que no tardo en apasionarse, quemar y de milagro no dejar marcas en ella. La chica respondió con la misma vehemencia, satisfecha con la respuesta dada a su extremadamente indebida proposición pues ambos eran pecadores y ahora solo se mancharían uno al otro con actos impuros.

Debido a que la tenía encima podía sentir sus sexos frotarse solo separados por la tela de su bóxer que en verdad estaba sobrando en estos momentos, ella se acomodó en mejor posición antes de soltar sus muñecas y con una sonrisa en labios le bajo la prenda hasta la altura de las rodillas dejando salir un silbido ante la vista del miembro de su amante.

—¿Acaso piensas partirme con eso? Mañana debo tomar un avión y quisiera caminar sin problema —No sabia si ella hablaba en serio o solo le inflaba el ego para buscar su mejor desempeño, pero prefirió tomarlo como lo primero, además que comparado con el pequeño cuerpo de la chica daba por hecho que la haría _añicos_ con lo que se cargaba.

—¿Tienes miedo? Quizá debamos detenernos entonces . . . — Mientras él decía esto ella uso un pie para bajar la prenda del chico hasta sus tobillos y que este pudiera retirársela por sí mismo, ella se mordió el labio ligeramente antes de tomarle por la base y sin pudor alguno frotar su glande con la ajustada entrada que era su sexo.

—¿Estás seguro . . .? ¿Quieres irte ahora . . .? —Era obvia su respuesta, el chico suspiro de forma sonora ante la cálida sensación que le invitaba a penetrarla hasta saciar su lujuria pero la peli morada se negaba a hacer esto y solo se frotaba a forma de autocomplacerse y de paso torturar a su amante.

—No . . . No quiero estar en ningún maldito lado que no sea contigo—Jadeo ante la calidez de los fluidos ajenos bañando su tronco, la necesitaba y la necesitaba ahora o seguro enloquecería. El momento había llegado, no parecía planear que usaran protección alguna así que daba por hecho ella se encargaba de eso y de paso su cerebro no quería pensar en consecuencias ni nada parecido.

La sensación de la primera penetración a una chica jamás le había causado tanto deseo y anticipación desde su primera vez, durante su época en la universidad se le hizo bastante común ir conquistando mujer tras mujer, incluso con una sensual profesora que le doblaba la edad casi y siempre se sentía en control de la situación . . . ¿Pero ahora? Se sentía nervioso de no ser suficiente para ella, si bien le halago por su tamaño otra cosa muy diferente seria su desempeño y él no quería hacer nada más que—

—¡Joder! —Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás en total shock, la muchacha apenas había insertado su glande en ella antes de dejarse caer usando su peso entero. Fue doloroso para ambos sin duda, casi como un pellizco de carne y el cómo el sexo contrario apretaba con intensidad buscando adaptarse al invasor sorpresivo . . . ¿Por qué se había sentido _tan bien_?

Ella le tomo de los hombros, sus uñas se clavaron sin piedad en su piel mientras se afianzaba como podía para tener buen punto de apoyo y comenzó a moverse con violencia dejando su pelvis moverse de arriba hacia abajo aplastando la entrepierna de Denki que solo atinaba a gruñir de placer como nunca en su vida.

El paraíso, era la única forma de poder describir el sexo con esa chica que se movía con violencia, fuerza, salvajismo incluso y aunque era algo doloroso eso se mezclaba con el placer llevando a un sitio completamente nuevo en su vida . . . ¡Esa era la emoción que su corazón estaba necesitando! No necesitaba tratos dulces, no necesitaba una chica en su vida que fuera más su madre que su pareja, joder no necesitaba una novia siquiera ¡La necesitaba a ella! Tenía razón: Él quería que le atara, le rompiera, le agitara y destrozara si a cambio le dejaba sentir ese placer por más tiempo.

—Al fin te pones serio—Fue el turno de la chica para hacer un gruñido de gusto pues ahora las palmas del chico la sujetaban por detrás apretando sus nalgas sin pudor alguno, claro estaba que el primer toque no fue suave sino en forma de sonoras nalgadas que sin duda dejarían marcas en su extremadamente pálida piel pero lejos de disgustarle casi la hicieron poner ojos en blanco antes de verlo con un renovado deseo—Odio a los sumisos . . . —Musito mientras el varón solo apretaba con más firmeza.

—Entonces no me dejare dominar tan fácil—Le costaba trabajo no ponerse a gemir pero no dejaría que la chica ganara el juego tan fácil por lo que solo atino a jalarla en cada brusca penetración ayudándole en el ritmo que estaba marcando, quizá ella fuera la vocalista principal hasta ese momento pero él no tardaría en reclamar su propio protagonismo por igual.

—Joder . . . Esto si es un buen regalo de cumpleaños—Ahora veía hacia el techo mientras no paraba de moverse pero al instante sintió como las manos contrarias dejaban de apretarle por detrás causando que por igual parara—¿Y ahora qué? —En cuanto cruzo miradas con su amante se sorprendió del rostro con el que la miraba.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños? —¿Cómo es que su tono podía pasar de "Su hija también me dice Daddy" al chico más dulce del mundo en un segundo? Esto la hizo sonrojar mucho más que todo el manoseo anterior sin duda.

—Si, al menos hasta media noche . . . ¿Algún problema con eso? —No entendía porque del revuelo de la situación, solo era otro día en el calendario para ella—Escucha, tuve un día muy ocupado hoy. No tenía con quien celebrarlo, por eso tomare el vuelo mañana y cuando te vi . . . Me decidí a dejarme llevar por una noche, darme un regalo de locura, diversión y pasión a mí misma —Era raro el no oírla con el mismo tono dominante de antes . . . Incluso se dejaba ver vulnerable.

—Eso me vuelve tu regalo . . . —Extrañamente el concepto no le molestaba. Él era un regalo que ella se hacía a si misma; era algo que debía arreglar un terrible cumpleaños ¡Así de importante era! —Muy bien, entonces. . . —Sus manos volvieron a tomar posesión de ella, ahora por la parte interna de los muslos para ayudarle a girarse y quedar sobre la chica, esta se sorprendió por el brusco movimiento y en parte gruño al ya no tenerle dentro pero esto se vio corregido con un movimiento del muchacho que la volvió a invadir causándole un nuevo gemido de placer—_Voy a ser el mejor maldito regalo de tu vida_—

Definitivamente acertó al elegirlo esa noche en el bar . . .

Una mano lo cogió del cabello jalándolo a un brusco beso, cada contacto con ella le hacía sentir que le dejaría un moretón pero no le importaba en lo mínimo pues le encantaba completamente. La beso con fervor, con hambre de alguien que moriría y probaba sus últimos alimentos, ella no se quedó atrás pues la misma pasión que a él lo quemaba a ella la tenía completamente consumida desde un principio.

El ritmo de sus cuerpos era perfecto, como si hubieran sido creados uno para el otro y no existiese nadie más que les pudiera complementar de esa forma. Cada movimiento, suspiro, rasguño, beso y gemido parecía parte de una sinfonía que tenían quemada en el cerebro, tatuada en su subconsciente y acometían sin saber como pero sin dudas al respecto, el sexo casual solía ser un desastre, ni hablar de cuando se hacia ebrios . . . ¿Pero ahora? Era algo que dudaban poder olvidar por el resto de sus vidas.

. . .

Y ese era el problema.

¿Qué sucedería después?

¿El volvería con su novia? ¿Ella subiría al avión y fingiría que eso jamás había pasado? Así parecía y por mucho que ambos desearan estar eternamente entre esas cuatro paredes de color terciopelo sabían que no sería para siempre.

—Voy a . . . —Las palabras del rubio daban a entender que estaba cercano al orgasmo, sabía que debía hacerlo afuera pero las piernas de la chica enredándose en sus caderas y jalándolo hacia ella le impidieron tal cosa.

—No te atrevas a hacerlo fuera—Ese tono de severidad había vuelto y tuvo que contenerse con todo lo que llamaba fuerza de voluntad para no terminar allí mismo. El ritmo se volvió lento, pasional, dedicándose a sentir cada pequeño detalle del otro casi pareciendo que hacían el amor en lugar de simplemente follar sin convicciones.

—Pero . . . —Esa inseguridad no le gustaba en él, tapo sus labios con una mano.

—Sin peros . . . —Sabia que no podía contradecirla, puso una sonrisa contra la palma ajena y solo empezó a moverse un tanto mas rápido. El rostro de autosuficiencia ajena no tardo en doblarse de placer por esto mientras solo cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar, no se lo admitiría pero ella misma estaba por llegar igualmente a ese tan ansiado clímax.

Los jadeos y gemidos iban en aumento, ya ninguno podía o quería contenerse mas por lo que la mujer simplemente se dejo llevar sintiendo al exquisita contracción en su vientre bajo que le hizo apretar el agarre de las caderas ajenas con sus piernas. Pocas veces en su vida había llegado al orgasmo durante el sexo, más de una ocasión tuvo que autosatisfacerse al terminar su pareja . . . Pero no con él. Denki ya no pudo contenerse mas al sentir el orgasmo contrario, la contracción de su sexo fue lo ultimo que pudo tolerar y sin mas se dejo de las exquisitas sensaciones que le llenaban dejando el más maravilloso orgasmo de su vida embargarle.

_46 segundos después._

La curiosa "pareja" ahora descansaba en la cama, la sabana de fina seda les cubría del pecho hacia abajo pero no se dignaban a verse mutuamente . . . Solo veían el techo de forma fija, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—. . . Bueno, esto supero mis expectativas. —La mujer rompió el silencio tan incomodo entre ambos mientras lentamente se giraba para verlo. El rubio aún mantenía una cara que a cualquier le haría pensar acababa de ver el rostro de Dios.

—Yo . . . Estoy sin palabras que describan bien esto—Entrecerró los ojos como si buscara algo que decir, algo que abarcara lo increíble de esa experiencia—Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan completo—La frase hizo a la chica arrugar el entrecejo solo por un segundo pero puso una sonrisa después.

—Si, te entiendo . . . —Un nuevo silencio de varios segundos que ella no tardo en romper—Hey ¿Qué tal si te duchas y vamos a cenar? Yo invito—Denki al instante se sorprendió de buena manera pues no esperaba esto de la chica.

—¿Me dirás tu nombre al fin? —De nuevo noto esa cara de consternación en la contraria que solo suspiro.

—Un paso a la vez, Romeo. Compórtate y veremos qué pasa. — Encogió los hombros ligeramente antes que el chico se levantara de la cama, haciendo un exagerado gesto para mostrar bien su trasero a la chica.

—No dudes en unírteme si quieres, un minuto o dos y estaré listo para el siguiente round —En el instante que el entro al baño de la habitación.

Hacia mucho que no pasaba la noche en una habitación de hotel, sin duda este era el mas lujoso hasta la fecha y usualmente el se encargaba de pagar . . . Pero hoy estaban pagando por el ¡Se sentía como la protagonista de Mujer Bonita!

—Sin ser prostituta al menos —Soltó una risa ante su propia broma, el agua fría le recorría el cuerpo entero. Era algo refrescante tras el acto candente anterior pero . . . Bien podría servirle algo de compañía—Hey, chica misteriosa—Hablo en un tono suficientemente alto para ser escuchado, había dejado la puerta entreabierta por si ella le seguía—Puedes venir cuando quieras ¿Sabes? Hay lugar para uno más—Una ligera risa se le escapo pero . . . No escucho respuesta. Extrañado cerro las tomas de agua.

Apenas y se seco con una de las toallas que el hotel dejaba para sus huéspedes antes de sacar la cabeza por la puerta buscando a su misteriosa amante . . .

Pero no la encontró.

Parpadeo confundido acercándose a la cama donde estaba toda su ropa, aparentemente la chica había reunido todo y puesto su móvil encima de las prendas . . . Junto con una nota. Un simple pedazo de papel que leía.

"_Lo siento"_

Lentamente se dejo caer en la cama, por supuesto . . . Ella ya no estaba allí.

—Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido—Repitió múltiples veces antes de golpearse la cara con las palmas. Claro que ella ya no estaría, la chica solo quería una noche a su lado, divertirse y entonces . . . Tomar ese avión por la mañana. ¿Acaso hizo algo mal para que se fuera sin siquiera avisar? ¿Sin siquiera decirle su nombre?

Maldijo una vez mas antes de arrugar la papeleta donde ella le pedía disculpas y arrojarla de lado. Tenia que ponerse su ropa e irse de allí, con algo de suerte podría encontrarse con sus amigos de nuevo y contarles la estupidez que había hecho esa noche, o en el caso de Kirishima y Mina contarles como termino, ya sentía varios regaños venir hacia él.

No tardo mucho en vestirse . . . Hecho un ultimo vistazo al lugar; no había dejado nada detrás salvo esa papeleta.

—Feliz cumpleaños supongo . . . —Un último suspiro antes de abandonar la habitación.

El problema fue . . . Que de haber dado vuelta a la papeleta hubiera leído otra palabra que ella dejo escrita para él.

Solo una . . . Pero con un tremendo valor.

"_Kyouka"_


End file.
